The Spectacular Spider-Man: Season 3
by spideyade
Summary: Continuing the adventures of spidey, after the cancellation. Can Peter mend his relationships, take down super villains, and control the anger inside of him?
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, the spectacular spider-man was my favourite spidey cartoon, and the fact that there was not season 3 is a crime. So I'm continuing it myself. What makes this different from other season 3's from only writers is that this season will stay true to the style of the show, not too much of that dark serious stuff, and we pick up from where the show left off pretty quickly. Reviews are appreciated, and at the beginning of each chapter, I'll answer so questions you have about me or the series. I'll continue this story as long as people want it.**

* * *

><p>The world is full of clichés and common misconceptions of many things. Like superheroes for one. The general view of a hero is with your awesome powers, you must be rich. You must have incredible good looks, a pretty girl or hot guy next to you, and the whole city loves and adores you. But they are wrong. The path of a hero is a lonely one, and some of them have to walk the path alone. It is filled with regret, sadness, and pain, all of which Peter Benjamin Parker was feeling during first period chemistry class.<p>

Peter sat in the back of the class, as he had been doing for the past month now, ever since he and Liz Allen broke up. He grew isolated, not raising his hand like the good teacher's pet he was, or sitting with his best friends, Gwen and Harry. Being around them made Peter remember the pain he suffered when Gwen chose Harry over him, despite the promise she made to him, but it wasn't her fault. Harry's father just died, after all. Peter understood all that, but it didn't make it hurt any less.

Liz and Flash got back together, as expected and wanted by Sally Avril, Liz's best friend obsessed with being popular.. The popular crew were dating fellow popular members like they where suppose to, making everything back to normal in her opinion. They sat in the second last row , just ahead of Peter. Flash would often shoot spit wads at Peter's forehead, chucking with his best friend Kenny Kong, while Liz never looked back, not once, and Peter was glad. He couldn't bear to look at her face again. "She's too good for me" Peter often thought. "She needed my help, and I was never there. I was a terrible boyfriend."

Peter was constantly distracted by these things, not even paying attention to the class. Like it mattered. The teacher was too slow for Peter anyhow. The thought that everyone was enjoying their year enraged Peter. Peter stated in September that everything would change, but not for the worst. Not like this. All he had left... was Spider-man. Spider-Man was all that mattered. He was the one to save the day, to get all the glory. And frankly, Peter was done with being Peter for the day. It was time for spidey to start swinging.

Peter gathered his books, placed them in his bag, and got up to leave the room.

Teacher: Mr. Parker. Where do you think you're going?

Peter: Bathroom

Teacher: Return to your seat right now young man or...

Peter: Or you'll want... fail me?! I could teach this class!

Peter stormed out of the room, and slammed the door. Flash yelled "Oh snap!", causing most of the class to laugh, with the exception of Harry, who shrugged it off, Gwen, with a guilty look on her face, Liz, who tried to laugh with her friends, and Mary Jane, who was growing with worry and concern.

* * *

><p>Peter finally felt free. As he leaped in the air, he stretched out his body, flipping in the air, before shooting a web from one of his custom made web shooters. Despite getting away from his problems, they still lingered inside of him, causing another side of Spider-Man to be swinging around in the city. "Give me something to hit. Please god, give me something to hit" he thought to himself. And it seemed God was listening. Spidey heard a scream for help. He looked down. Some gangster looking thug was pointing a gun and a hot dog vendor.<p>

The thug named Charlie was with his girl, Holly, and his main man Bub. They made a huge mistake deciding to commit a crime with a ticked off hero lucking around.

Charlie: Don't try and be a hero man. Just empty the register,

Vendor: Pleas... Please. I have a family.

Charlie: Yeah, and they must be so proud you sell wienies on the street.

Bill: Ha ha... wienies

Spider-Man: You idiots!

The three thugs looked up, and their faces immediately became filled with fear. Spidey was coming down, fast. His foot found Charlie's face, knocking him to the ground. Holly screamed "Charlie!" rushing over to his side. Spidey proceeded to Bub's side, leaping forward with his fist, knocking out a few of Bub's teeth. Bub's head hit the pavement. Spider-Man yelled "A man tries to make an honest living, and you rob him?!" Spidey rushed to Charlie again, shoving Holy out of the way. Spidey lifts Charlie in the air, throwing him into the street.

CRASH! Charlie's head went through a car's wind shield. "Charlie!" Holly cried as she rushed to his side. She touched him and put her head on his chest. " He's, he's not breathing." The man behind the spider mask was shocked and disgusted with himself. He just stood there, watching Holly shake her boyfriend's body with tears running down her face.

* * *

><p>Jane Foster, a nurse at the hospital was filling in some paper work, wishing for the day to end. She was at the front desk, typing on the desktop and typing the doctor's notes on a patient. She hears a "hmm hmm" sound from a man. Jane was tired and cranky. She didn't have time for any attitude from anyone. She looked up, prepared to yell at the man, only with open her mouth wide with shock.<p>

She rose her feet to see Spider-Man, holding a man with a bloody face in his arms. Jane was having a little trouble processing this, and almost fainted when he spoke. As other nurse came forward and placed the man on a medical bed, he merely said "And call the cops. Tell them I want to talk" Then, he walked out of the hospital. No questions asked.

* * *

><p>Captain Stacy hated Spider-Man at first. He first thought of Spider-Man as a glory seeking super powered freak. But later on, he considered Spider-Man a hero and friend. So when a woman called him and told him that spidey wanted to talk at the hospital, he was a little surprised and interested why the web slinger wanted to talk.<p>

As he walked out of his car, he saw spidey on a wall at the front of the hospital with his hand down. He walked over. When spidey saw him, he hopped off and landed in front of Stacy.

Captain: Alright, the police are here. You wanted to talk?

Spidey: I'm giving myself up.

Captain: Excuse me?

Spidey: I hurt someone today, really bad.

Captain: The mugger? He'll live.

Spidey: You don't understand. I broke my values.

Captain: Charlie Baker. Was going to kill that vendor for borrowing $10.59 to purchase a box of beer. Vendor says you saved his life.

Spidey: I lost control, ok?! I was... pissed off at something else, and I let that...anger control me.

Captain: Look, this city... has been crime free for the past two months because of you.

Spidey: Well, you know, the... Oh my god. My fight with the goblin. Everyone thinks I'm a killer. That's why the crooks are scared.

Captain: Yes. But hey, the police force knows the truth. Even Jameson, though he will deny the fact I told him this in confidence.

Spidey: But...

Captain: Look kid. You've done so much for the city. How about you let the police handle the small stuff?

Spidey: Huh... alright.

Captain: And take a shower. You reek of hotdogs.

The captain turned around, and left without another word. Peter was a little relived. He didn't think Aunt May would be happy her only living relative was in prison. And there he realized, she wouldn't be happy with the way he blew off school. "I guess I'm getting another 10:00 curfew or something" Peter thought to himself as he began to swing home.

* * *

><p>Mac Gargen was running. Not the police, like most escaped convicts, but from Tombstone and his men. Tombstone was a force not to rub off the wrong way. Tombstone only spent 30 seconds in prison to be released. Yes, he was under very close house arrest, but he still had his ways. Tombstone had his men and top scientist to create more super beings to kill Spider-man. And all the test subjects were failures. Except for Mac. Or at least he thought Mac was his name.<p>

His memory had been erased. All he knew was blue man and his friends equal trouble. He had to get away. He had to think. He had to remember.


	2. Chapter 2

**All right, the second chapter. Now, scorpion is the main villain. Stay tuned. I'm excited Other villains may pop out every now and then though.**

* * *

><p>Lunch was the one time Peter could be alone with his thoughts, and fill up his stomach as well. While his classmates ate lunch in the cafeteria, he ate outside on the football field's benches. He sat there, eating a home made sandwich by the great Aunt May. She didn't mention Peter skipping class the day before, mostly due to the fact that the school left a message on the answering machine, and Peter erased the message before Aunt May ever heard it. The last thing Peter needed was Aunt May worrying about him skipping school. The poor woman lost her husband, suffered a heart attack, and it hasn't even been a full year since Uncle Ben's death.<p>

Peter knew that soon, he would have to talk to Harry, Gwen, and make things right with Liz and the rest. The quilt and anger he felt about them was clouding his judgement. He already put one man in a coma, and he didn't want to cross the line. As he continued to eat, Mary Jane walked over. The stunning red head was concerned over her nerdy friend, as he hadn't talked to anyone in a month, except the previous day, when he yelled at the teacher as he stormed out of the classroom. Peter wasn't seen for the rest of the day. MJ was concerned that Peter was... juicing, as Harry did earlier in the year. With a deep breath, she went up to him.

Mary Jane: Hey Tiger.

Peter: Uh, hey... Mary Jane.

Mary: You okay?

Peter: Yeah, just fine. Just... eating some lunch.

Mary: We need to talk.

Peter: Ugh. About what?

Peter knew he had to talk, but not to Mary Jane. She was the one to push him into breaking up with Liz and getting with Gwen. Maybe it wasn't her fault, but it didn't help matters.

Mary Jane: About what? Peter... you've changed. You don't talk to the gang, you've been avoiding your two best friends...

Peter: It's...

Mary Jane: It's what?

Peter: Look, you don't know how this feels! I can't look at Gwen without feeling lonely, and I can't can't look at Harry or Liz without feeling guilty.

Mary Jane: Ok, I admit, the Liz situation could have been handled better, but the Harry situation is not your fault...

Peter: Look, not offence, but I'm not going to take relationship advice from a girl who dated a gambler and...

Peter stopped mid sentence. By the cringed look on Mary Jane's face, he could tell he struck a nerve. Mary Jane was in a relationship with Mark Allen, Liz's older brother. Mark had a gambling problem, and ended up in debt. To pay it off, he agreed to test some super drug, turning him into the Molten man. He ended up going on a rampage, and Spider-man was forced to take him down. Mark was currently in prison, set to stay there indefinitely. His trial was coming up soon, so it was a hard time for Mary, as well as Liz.

Peter: (sigh) Look, everyone else is happy with their lives. If one person has to be sad for all of them to enjoy their year, so be it.

Mary Jane: Peter... I'm not going to try and pretend to understand what you're going through... but whatever the problem is, you don't have to handle it alone. You need a shoulder to lean on, you know where to find me.

Mary Jane left Peter to his lunch and his thoughts. Peter felt like a total jerk, bringing up Mark the way he did. Suddenly, the bell rang. Peter got up, and proceeded towards the school. It was gym class. Peter was glad. After a serious conversation like that, a person needs to hit a punching bag. There would be another time to talk to the others, just not today.

* * *

><p>Screech! The car suddenly appeared out of nowhere in front of Mac. Mac had managed to steal some new clothes, and keep a low profile, but it was useless. The blue man always managed to find him. Four men got out of the car, armed with AK-47s. The bald headed one, who appeared to be the leader approached him. "Look here kid. Tombstone wants you back. Don't know why, but I don't care either. So come with us, before this gets messy.<p>

Mac turned around, and ran as fast as he could. He ran into an alley, and tried to open a door to a apartment building, but the door wouldn't nudge. The four men approach him slowly, with huge grins on their face. They had to bring him to Tombstone. Tombstone didn't specify he wanted Mac back with no bruises. "Please." Mac begged. "Just leave me alone" The bald one lifted his gun in the air, and bashed it on Mac's head, knocking him to the ground. The gunmen laughed at the man on the ground as if pain on other people was the funniest thing in the world. As they laughed, they didn't notice that Mac was shaking. And turning blue.

"Ahh!" Mac screamed. The gunmen turned and looked at Mac. Mac's skin seemed to be growing talons. A tail proceeded to come out of his back. His fingernails grew to 8 inch claws. As this freak of nature stood up, the gunmen locked and loaded their guns, trembling with fear. Tombstone told them to get a rat. He didn't mention to them that this one was a freak. Mac had appeared to look like... a scorpion.

The scorpion screeched loud in the air, as if it was declaring battle. The gun men proceeded to shoot the beast. The bullets bounced off the scorpion, with few bullets ricocheting against the building walls. The monster's tail grew a sharp claw, and slashed a gun man's chest. One of them was lifted up in the air, and thrown. He screamed as he went flying. The scorpion slammed the third one into a wall, breaking every bone in his body. The leader, the bald headed one screamed with fear. Finally realizing the bullets from his gun weren't helping, he ran away from the beast.

Unfortunately, due to the laws of gravity, the gunman in the air came down very fast. The bald headed gunman didn't realize a 180 pound body was coming down above his head. If only he slowed down, or if only he ran faster, he could have escaped the terrible fate that fell upon him.

* * *

><p><em>Two hours later...<em>

The alley was blocked with police line tape. Captain Stacy was investigating. Witnesses saw a 8 foot monster that looked like a scorpion. Two of the gunmen were in critical condition at the hospital, while the other two, unfortunately had parts of their bodies crushed, beyond recognition. Captain Stacy thought to himself "What kind of animal would do this?" He was about to find out. All of New York was.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. Don't worry. This is as dark as it gets. I won't have any more murders or deaths. But this is expected. Mac is an unstable man who can transform at any time.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter three. I hope you like it. I'll try and make the chapters longer, but I don't want the story to drag on, or the quality of my writing to drop. I'm not doing a Gwen/Peter or MJ/Peter ship. I don't see those relationships happening due to the events of the show. Spidey will find love with Indy, an original character from the 2003 tv show. An original character who hasn't been used since. I love her, so I'm adding her in. Spidey and Scorpion will fight in chapter five. I promise.**

* * *

><p>Not one person saw it coming. It was a normal day. There was a rugby game at noon, which the midtown bulldogs won, so the popular crew were going to the coffee bean to celebrate after school. When school ended, they went to their lockers to get their bags, and meet up outside. Liz Allen was coming along, and she was at her locker getting her stuff ready. She was alone. Peter saw it as the prefect time to talk to her without being hounded. Peter walked over.<p>

Peter: Um, hey Liz.

Liz: (silence)

Peter: Uh, so... how are you?

Liz: (silence)

Peter: (Sigh) Okay, this isn't going well. Uh, I'm just here to make things right with you. I mean, our relationship didn't end on the best of terms, and...

Liz: Best of terms?! You broke up with me in front of the entire school!

Peter: Well, everyone believes that you dumped me. I mean, your reputation...

Liz: I didn't care. I... I loved you. I didn't care about my popularity. I didn't care you were a nerd. I loved you for you, and... you threw me away like garbage.(Tears up)

Peter: Geez. Liz... I'm... I am so sorry. I...

Flash: Uh oh. Nerd patrol.

"Oh great" Peter thought to himself. Flash Thomson, and the rest of the popular crew came over, holding slushies from the school cafeteria. This was not good for Peter. Until he made amends with the people he wronged, he could not handle being harassed by these jerks. Except for maybe Randy Robinson, since he was a chill dude.

Flash: Step off Puny Parker.

Peter: Hmm. Not a good time Flash. We're... kinda in the middle of something.

Flash: I don't think you heard me. Get lost. We're going for some drinks.

Peter: She'll catch up later.

Sally: Lizzy, don't embarrass yourself. The whole school knows you dated him. You dumping this nerd was the best choice you've made. But you'll ruin yourself if you're seen talking with him.

Liz: Sal...

Peter: Sally, come on. You know once we graduate, it won't matter who was popular and who wasn't No one really cares.

Sally: Ugh.

Flash: Okay Parker. It's clear you won't listen to reason. I guess we'll have to get rid of you another way.

Flash throws what is left of his slushie at Peter's face. Many kids in the hallway watched it happen. And started laughing. Peter's face was covered in red liquid with a few chucks of the beverage at his feet. Peter was not happy. The anger inside of him resurfaced.

Flash: Ha, ha, ha. Ok, Parker. Beat it, unless you want something else thrown at your face. Perhaps a fist...

POW! Flash didn't get to finish that sentence. Peter had just punched him straight in the face, knocking him against a locker. There was a collective gasp. Flash was knocked out by Peter Parker, the school's biggest nerd. Kenny Kong and Randy were trying to wake him up, shaking him, but it was useless. Flash was knocked out cold.

Peter was shaking. He just blew his cover. He used his powers in public, hurting an civilian. Someone could put two and two together and figure out his secret, ruining everything. Before anyone questioned him, Peter ran from everyone, getting out of the school. Liz and Sally had shocked looks on their faces, while Kenny and Randy continued to try to wake up Flash. Randy was the first to speak: "Well, it's about time", he said with a small grin on his face.

* * *

><p>The daytime came and went for Mac. Night time was not good for him. He hated it, since it was so dark and scary. He barely remembered what happened the day before. Some of the blue man's friends attacked him, then he blacked out. Mac later woke up in a park, nude. He ran quickly to avoid the old women who screamed at his appearance. Mac went to an apartment building, got to the roof, and stole some clothes hanging on a clothesline.<p>

He stayed on the roof the whole day, too afraid to go down. There was no one he knew down there, no one he trusted. He just decided to ignore the night time cold, and tried his best to sleep. It was the only thing he could do to remember. So far, he remembered a desk with his name on it. He also remembered his name, but that was old news. He still didn't know what he worked as, or where he worked. He still wasn't even sure the city he was in. But the memories would come. It had to.

"Hello Mac" said a deep voice in the shadows. Mac abruptly woke up with a sense of terror. Some one had found him. Some one knew his name. "Leave me alone!" Mac screamed. He started to feel something. A force inside him that caused him to black out three times before. It hurt a lot. "Relax. If I wanted you hurt, you wouldn't be able to walk by now" Said the deep voice. "Who... who are you?" Mac asked with curiosity". Suddenly, a man with a floating on a glider appeared out of the shadows. "My name is Kingsley" he said smugly. "I'm your new best friend".

* * *

><p>If only Aunt May was working overnight, then Peter would have made it to the answering machine before she did. Of course he didn't. On the way home, he encountered a robbery that Spider-man needed to stop. The principal called and told her everything. From yelling at his teacher, to skipping school, then getting into fights. The story was that Peter was forced to defend himself, and did what he had to do. The story had been altered as it was passed from student to student to teacher, but that didn't make the situation for Peter any better. She was not happy.<p>

Aunt May: Sit down.

Peter: (Sits next to her) What's up?

Aunt May: Don't what's up me! What happened in school today?

Peter: What happened is that a bully, who has been harassing me for years pushed my buttons too much, and they just... popped off. And, most of my classmates hate me after the Liz thing. Oh, and on top of that, my two best friends and I have been avoiding each other.

Aunt May gave him a hard stern look. Peter was just waiting for his punishment.

Aunt: Here, have some pie.

Peter: What?

Aunt May: I haven't started cooking dinner yet, and I only gave you enough money to buy lunch. Eat some pie.

Peter was now noticing the apple and cinnamon pie that was on the table. His favourite. Aunt May cut him a slice, put it on a plate, and handed it to Peter.

Peter: Thank you.

Aunt May: Look Peter. I know this has been difficult for you, but you can't expect fighting, and missing school to solve your problems. That's not how Ben and I raised you.

Peter: Yeah... I know. I'm sorry. I just feel like... like I'm letting everyone down.

Aunt May: You're in the dumps. Everyone has at one or two points in their lives. Lord knows I have. Try to talk to someone.

Peter: Well...

Aunt May: Peter, I know you're keeping secrets from me.

Peter:(Stunned)

Aunt May: Talk to someone. It's not good for you to keep these feelings bottled up. They'll eat at you until there's nothing left. Trust me. You will feel a lot better.

Peter doesn't know what to say, but he was sure of one thing. Aunt May was the strongest and smartest person that he knew. "Thanks Aunt May", Peter said happily as he swallowed another piece of his pie.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am happy for the reception this series is getting. I'll continue doing this as long as people want it. The Spidey/Scorpion fight is coming in the next chapter. Spidey's new love interest is coming in chapter 6 too. The hobgoblin will rise later on. I'll host a poll for which other villains you guys want to see. Only villains who haven't appeared on the show before. They deserve some love.**

* * *

><p>It was a stroke of luck that made Kingsley discover one of the green goblins hideouts. It was all there: The suit, the bombs, glider, everything. The goblin green formula however, Kingsley got rid off. He couldn't risk it affecting his intelligence or backfiring on him in the future in another way. He trained for months, learning how to use the technology, as he planned his revenge on Spider-man. Months before, he lost a lot of money when he spent it on Spec's of the rhino armor. Later, Spider-man and Rhino teamed up to steal it back. He ended up losing most of his fortune, and desired revenge,<p>

He knew of Mac's abilities when he was spying on Tombstone. Since then, he silently followed him, and observed. A man with his power had to be control. With it, Kingsley didn't have to become the new big man, just ruler of the entire city, and the world as it came to that. A little cliche for a man of his tastes, but the sky's the limit. But that could only happen once Spider-man was dead. The monster inside Mac could do it. He just had to teach Mac how to harness it. He had managed to convince Mac to come to his handout and offered some food. Mac barely ate. He didn't need to. He had plenty of energy.

Mac: How... how can you help me?

Kingsley: Your blackouts... not really blackouts.

Mac: What do you mean?

Kingsley: Well, what do you remember?

Mac: A blue man... he did something to me. His friends were chasing me. They attacked me, and... that's all I remember.

Kingsley: This blue man is Tombstone, the city's big man of crime. He experimented on you, because you volunteered.

Mac: What?

Kingsley: I looked you up. You worked as a private investigator. You were fired because a freak who called himself venom claimed some teenager was Spider-man. It wasn't true, yet you decided to bug his house, against your agency's policies.

Mac: So, why did I volunteer to get experimented on?

Kingsley: Tombstone offered many men revenge on the web slinger for ruining their lives, getting them sent to prison and what not. You were chosen first, and it was a success.

Mac: So, why can't I remember anything?

Kingsley: My guess is that he wanted to turn you into a mindless killing machine, but you escaped before it could happen.

Mac: So, what can I do?

Kingsley: Whenever you get really agitated, you turn into a giant scorpion. A brainless killing one that is.

Mac: You mean... those men...

Kingsley: Two dead, the other two in critical condition.

Mac: Well, they deserved it!

Kingsley: Agreed. But, I want to offer you a chance to truly harness your abilities.

Mac: How?

Kingsley: Focus on what drives you. What makes you angry.

Mac: Well, I want the blue man dead... but I really want to destroy... Spider-man! He caused this to happen to me! Ugh!

Mac begins to transform into the scorpion while Kingsley watches on, smiling. Once Mac is finished, Kingsley walks over to him.

"Now, go find him" Kingsley said sinisterly. "My pleasure" The Scorpion said as he smashed through the wall and jumped in the air.

* * *

><p>Harry Osborn was in the library, studying for his chemistry test the upcoming week. Peter approached him. He wasn't too sure where he stood with Harry. The two of them just stopped talking after Norman's death. Harry was still hurting, and the fact that his mother was busy running oscorp everyday, loneliness was not ideal. Peter decided to fix things with him first before trying Liz again and then, Gwen.<p>

Peter: Hey Harry.

Harry: Oh, hey Pete.

Peter: (sits down next to him) Look, where do we stand?

Harry: On what?

Peter: Our friendship. We haven't talked in a month

Harry: And who's fault is that? After my dad's funeral, you just... stopped eating lunch with Gwen and I. You stopped sitting with us during class.

Peter: I...I guess I feel a little guilty. I mean, you hate Spider-man , and I take photos of him.

Harry: All right. I admit, I'm not crazy about it. But Gwen talked to me about this.

Peter: Uh, really?

Harry: Yeah. I mean, I pray everyday some freak will destroy him, but you are really good at taking his photos. You do it to support your aunt, and you know what? I respect you for it.

Peter: Wow. Thanks Harry.

Harry: No problem.

Peter: So...need some help with that chemistry?

Harry: Ugh. Thank God you noticed. I'm having trouble balancing these equations.

Peter; All right. Let's see.

One down, two to go. Peter had gotten his best friend back. He felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. It felt good.

* * *

><p>"Woo hoo!" Spider-man yelled at the top of his lungs as he swung through the city. It was good to swing around the city in complete control. Of course, there was the blessingproblem of no crime in the city. Unless he was tracking down overdue library books, Spidey wasn't needed. Spider-man swung down to a close building, and sat on the edge to think. The prisons improved their security to prevent the villains from escaping and scientists were working on cures to rid them of their powers and make them normal again. Peter once again pondered whether or not to quit playing hero.

Spider-man had saved plenty of lives, sure. But what was the point if he wasn't needed anymore? It was time to focus on university admissions, focus of his relationships, and... jump of the building. Spider-man's spider sense was tingling, so he leaped and dodged some flying debris. "What was that?" Spider pondered as he circled back to the top of the building. He was on full alert now.

Suddenly, a giant claw charged forward, about to impale him, but Spidey jumped out of the way. Then, as if out of nowhere, a giant creature leaped, about to pounce on Spidey, but he back flipped to safety. The blue creature looked like rage itself, with its sharp claws, deadly tail, and its teeth. "Uh, you wouldn't happen to be related to a green lizard, are you? Spidey asked. "Call me Scorpion" The creature growled. "I'm the thing that's going to kill you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter five. Describing the battle between Spidey and Scorpion was a challenge. I didn't want the fight to drag on into another chapter, so it may feel rushed. The story still has a lot of ground to cover, and a lot more villains to be explored. As well, I will have a one chapter a week thing so I can focus on school. The big Peter and Gwen talk coming in the next chapter. The poll is live on my profile. Check it out!**

* * *

><p>Spider-man was having a pretty decent day until a giant Scorpion appeared out of nowhere with the intention of killing him. He didn't understand. After Doctor Connors left town with his family, he made sure that Miles Warren, the new head of his interning lab didn't get his grimy hands on the lizard notes. He snuck in the lab and deleted all the files. Professor Warren almost had a heart attack the next morning, yet somehow, he or someone else managed to recreate the formula, this time using a scorpion, and the result was ten times more deadly.<p>

"Ok, look. I don't know you, nor do I want to, so..." He didn't have to chance to finish that sentence. Scorpion used his tail to whack Spidey off the roof. Spidey had to act quick. He was falling quickly to the ground, and frankly, he didn't want to go splat. He couldn't directly shoot a web up without the risk of whiplash, so he shot a web to the right of the building, climbing on it, while he swung to the right. It was lucky. He swung so close to the ground he almost crashed right into civilians. He treated the web like a swing set moving back and forth to dodge them. He exited up crashing into a truck. "Ugh. I guess he really doesn't like my wise cracks."

The Scorpion didn't have the fear of falling as he just went straight down. Spidey screamed to the people "Get out of here!" as he charged towards the falling scorpion. Once the scorpion landed, he was greeted with a punch to the face. "Ah!" Spidey screamed. The scorpion's armored skin was hard. Spidey felt as if his hand was broken. The Scorpion seemed unfazed. With his large claw, he whacked Spidey , sending him flying through a store's display window. He quickly got up, and charged again, this time with caution.

He webbed up his hands to make web gloves to give his punches more power. It was lucky for him he had a quick healing factor. He aimed his punches to the scorpion, this time actually dealing some damage. The creature screeched. He raised his tail. Peter got a crazy idea. Unlike the lizard, he doubted that the scorpion's tail could grow back. Spider-man ducked under Scorpion, with the tail following. Spidey then shot a web at the tail. It was stuck against Scorpion. He then climbed on the scorpion's back, and used all his strength to rip the tail off him. Scorpion screamed. Spidey ripped the tail off, with green blood coming out the back of the scorpion. "Ew." Spidey said as he tossed the tail away. The creature then seemed to be cracking, as it screamed. Then, it shattered, leaving a man in the middle of the shards. "Ok, that one way to do it" Spider-man didn't even want to question how the Scorpion just shattered.

Mac rose from the ground, with the Scorpion's skin armor shattering everywhere around him. He saw Spider-man in front of him, and grew angry, but there was a problem. He didn't feel the monster inside of him anymore. "You ruined me!" Mac yelled. He then charged Spider-man. Spidey simply punched Mac in the face when he got close, knocking him out. The police finally arrived, with their cars starting to swarm. "Always late to the party" Spidey thought to himself as he began to swing him. Then he remembered. Jameson was going to kill him for not taking any photos.

* * *

><p>Kingsley was not happy. The Scorpion failed, and was now in police custody. Spider-man was still alive. He had lost once again. "If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself." He thought the himself. Kingsley put his hand on the door sensor, and had it opened. It revealed a room full of goblin gear: The glider, pumpkin bombs, and a modified costume with orange and purple colours, instead of green and purple. New York should get ready: The Hobgoblin was coming to town.<p>

* * *

><p>Sewing was not a natural skill. Peter's costume was in tatters. The Scorpion did a number on him. It didn't help matters much that his left hand was still killing. It partly healed though, due to Peter's endurance levels. On the small television set in his room, reporters from CNN, Fox, and more generic networks were at the crime of the fight. The scorpion was identified as Mac Gargen, the private investigator who had bugged his home. Since Peter convinced the world that he wasn't Spider-man, it was obvious the guy lost his job for being made to look like a fool. 3.5 million in damages. Peter saw the block where the fight had happened, and it was a really big mess. Cars turned over, stores destroyed, lives possibly ruined. Probably ruined. Peter thought to himself "That guy had a reason to hate me. And I probably ruined more lives, making mini scorpions, without the powers though. But still, he have to wonder: "Has Spider-man done more harm than good?"<p>

Peter tried not to think about it. Self doubt is what got his butt kicked earlier. He wasn't really thinking while he was fighting the creature. Peter decided to just go to bed. As well as receiving a pounding from Jameson the next day, he still had to find out how Mac got his powers. Before more mutant creatures flooded the city. Spider-man was going to hang up his webs soon. But not just yet.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the delay. I got bored with this, but decided to write at least five more chapters due to popular demand for more. I'll try my best to keep this going, but I feel I'm not doing the story proper justice it deserves. I felt like I'm starting to drag the story on, and I fear that the series will start to suck. The next few chapters have been planned out however, and they will be coming soon.**

* * *

><p>Peter wished that the whole school would forget about the fact that he knocked out Flash Thomson, but that wasn't the case. As Peter walked down to his locker, students were together in little groups, gossiping and pointing at Peter. "This is going to be a great day" Peter said to himself sarcastically. Peter was reported to by Sally Avril, but given Peter's coward act he put on for most of the year, the teachers didn't believe her, and it was better that way. As Peter gathered his books, an attractive young woman walked towards him, rocking cute glasses, and a laptop bag on her shoulder.<p>

Unknown girl: Excuse me

Peter: Uh, yeah?

Unknown girl: Are you Peter Parker?

Peter: That's me, and you are?

Unknown girl: Hi. I'm Indy, and I'm curious about what you know about Spider-Man.

Peter: Um, why?

Indy: Two things. One: You are a junior high school student that is the only one in the whole city who is able to take photos of Spider-man, and I know for a fact its not because you were... "lucky". Two: a few months ago, Venom announced to the world that you were Spider-Man. I doubt the two are a coincidence.

Peter: Oh geez...

Indy: I'm just asking... I work at the school paper, and I'm writing an article about him.

Peter: Oh, Ok. Um... can we talk at lunch or something?

Indy: Alright, see you then.

She quickly scurried off to her next class, while Peter remained at his locker. "Stupid. You idiot" He thought to himself as he banged his head against his locker. Why did he agree to the interview? Just because Indy was beautiful? He would have to watch what he said not to raise any speculations. Peter walked to the library so he could study, thinking to himself " I need an extra curricular credit anyways. It wouldn't hurt to take a look at this school paper thing"

* * *

><p>Captain Stacy had not participated in an interrogation in years, yet he made an exception this time. A man who had almost no memory of his life just happened to have the ability to turn into a giant scorpion that killed two police officers and destroyed a city block. He was very curious. He didn't want to have to completely depend on Spider-Man to get the job done so the NYPD didn't lose any respect it had left.<p>

Mac's hands were in cuffs, strapped to the table. There were two guards, armed with machine guns, ordered to fire if Mac even turned blue. Stacy sat down in the chair across from Mac, ready for some answers.

Stacy: All right Mac. Let's not waste anybody's time. You say you have no memory of most of your life, and its still pretty unclear how you received your abilities.

Mac: It's true!

Stacy: Watch yourself. My boys are a little scared of you. They are like children with paintball guns. You scare them, they shoot without any hesitation.

Mac: What do you want from me?

Stacy: Answers. I need to know who gave you your abilities, and find him/her so this kind of thing doesn't happen again.

Mac: Well... I don't know his name. He... he's a big guy, blue skin...

Stacy: Blue?

Captain Stacy was jumping for joy inside his heart. If he got Mac to testify that Tombstone was involved, he could get Tombstone out of house arrest, and into a jail cell. "Lincoln, get the mug shots!"

Kingsley was drunk with power. The glider was fast, giving him such a thrill. Being the new goblin had helped the once weak Kingsley become a powerful adversary. But it wasn't enough for Kingsley to have all this power. He wanted Spider-man destroyed, yet he had to demonstrate his power to have the city truly fear him and to send a message: " Spider-man won't save you this time" He then fired a missile from the glider directly at police precinct.

* * *

><p>Peter studied at the library for exams the following week. Or at least, he was trying to. For some reason, he was distracted, and couldn't focus on what he was reading. While in his daze, Gwen entered the library to return some due books. She saw Peter at a table alone, and with a heavy sigh, she approached him.<p>

Gwen: Um, hey.

Peter:(Still in a daze)

Gwen: Peter?

Peter(Wakes up): Hmm... oh. Hey...

Gwen: ...

Peter: ...

Gwen: ...

Peter: So, wow. This is... going to be hard to do.

Gwen: No kidding.

Peter: Look, I... have been... distant and that wasn't the best way to solve my problems.

Gwen: Yeah...

Peter: Can.. things just go back to the way they were before... where we were just friends.

Gwen: So you want to... forget everything the two of us did?

Peter: Yeah, because honestly...

Gwen: Peter, I don't want to forget. I still...

Peter: It doesn't matter. Harry and I just reconnected, and I will not risk his friendship for anything. This thing we are doing, it has to stop. It's making things complicated, and I can't do this.

Gwen: Am I just supposed to be ok with this?

Peter: I'm not ok with it. But frankly, after you blew me off, I've accepted it.

Gwen: Well, I...

Gwen's cell phone rings before she can continue. She takes it out of her pocket, and answers it. "Hello?" she asked. Peter just watched her as her face went from neutral to terrified. "Gwen, what's wrong?" With tears running down her face, she answered: "The NYPD was attacked today, and... my dad is in a coma."


End file.
